Books Are Fun! (Our Specail Friend Barney verison) Script
After the theme song we see the kids looking for books in The Libary* Kristy:hey Jimmy what do you think about this book? Jimmy:Mother Goose rhymes ......I think that should stay in the libary just in case we want to read it again Kristy:Alright *Charles enters* Charles:I was wondering where everyone was hey guize hi Barney *pats the doll on the head* *Jimmy and Kristy greet Charles* Charles:what are you doing up here with so many books? Jimmy:didnt you hear? The Hangout's been asked to donate a few books for the schools book fair Kristy:Want to help Charles? Charles:no I'll pass Kristy:Whatever you say Jimmy:You Know finding so many of these books I foregot how much fun it is to read *Books are fun plays* *chours* Jimmy and Kristy:Books Are Fun , Books are Great lets sit down and read a book today books are fun books are great , Is it book time yet? oh I just can't wait .........to read a book Kristy:Do you know why I love to read a book? Everytime i get so happy each time I take a look? Cause books can take me anywhere that I want to go Books help my Imagination grow *Repat chours* Jimmy:Books are fun to read , I like the pictures to i like to snuggle up and read with someone like you Kristy:So Many Cool Stories And Many More to learn Good things Come with Every Page I turn *Repeat chours" Jimmy and Kristy:Book book , book , book read a book , book , book , book read a book , book , book , book read a book! *throws book as one hits the Barney Dolls head* *Barney comes to life* Barney:Hi Everybody *laughs* the kids:BARNEY!!!!! Barney:Oh will you look at all of these books what are they for? Kristy:We've been collecting them for the middle school book fair Jimmy:These books are going to be sold for kids to read Barney:oh thats so nice , you know when you open up a book and use your imaginations just about anything can happen Charles:really? Barney:yep oh i just love to read *laughs* *I Love To Read plays* Barney:Looking at the pictures looking at the words , I love to read a brand new story or one i've heard , i love to read Jimmy:Reading a book or a magazine that i never read before , I find out what i want to know ...and i read some more! Barney ,Jimmy and Kristy:looking at the pictures looking at the words , I love to read a brand new story or one i've heard i love to read Kristy:Reading the signs along the way To see what they have to say. Jimmy:Or reading the back of a cereal box. Hey! I can read all day. Barney Jimmy and Kristy:Looking at the pictures, looking at the words. I love to read. A brand new story or one I've heard. I love to read. Barney:i love to read Jimmy and Kristy:I Love To Read Barney:I love to read Jimmy and Kristy:I love to read Barney , Jimmy and Kristy:I love to read I love to read! *song ends*